<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want it, i got it by AiFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307573">i want it, i got it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost'>AiFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kita Shinsuke, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, POV Kita Shinsuke, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna Rintarou, being chosen as one of the representatives of Japan Men's National Volleyball team, he's demanded to work his ass off, more than he usually does.</p>
<p>Kita Shinsuke, his boyfriend tries to take his attention, and also fulfil his body needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want it, i got it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinsuke sits in silence, deep in his own thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not usual for him to not show any expression, even in the most crisis time he would remain calm. He doesn't know if this is a crisis or not, but not getting his needs fulfilled is surely annoying. Usually, Shinsuke would just do it himself. If the fridge is almost empty, he'll go to the market. If he's tired, he'll take a nap then go back to work. If he misses his friends, he can ask them about their schedule, usually he'll ask Osamu first if they can talk after the monthly rice delivery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then if he's horny, what should he do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If his bodily needs involve another person, he should just ask right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke sighs. He feels like he's just going in circles. Asking straight away for sex to Rintarou is clearly the best choice, but why did his talk with Osamu keeps bothering him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Asking Suna for? Oh-" Osamu blushed in realisation, surprise in his face as he doesn't expect to be asked for some tips on this kind of thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's been busy lately," Shinsuke filled him in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-Ah… yeah, I've heard from 'Tsumu as well. Suna must be very tired every night, huh.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's why I can't bring myself to ask," Shinsuke’s face turns solemn with shadows falling to his eyes, "What do ya think I should do?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm… uhh…" the raven stutters, racking his brain in panic, "Seduce him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu shudders when he sees Shinsuke narrowing his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y'know, Kita-san! To rile 'im up? It doesn't need something fancy, maybe hug him a lil longer or give him a blow job? That way ya gonna have a higher chance to get what ya want!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu thinks he talks too much, but all he's trying to do is help! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have ya tried it before?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I… have."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With who?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kita-san please, I beg ya not to ask that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older male sighed. "Did it work when ya do it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We-Well…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Osamu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The called male gulps, hoping he'll survive after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya should reduce yer time playing Quora and search for a date."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya could have told me ya found it there and didn't lie. There's nothing wrong with haven't experienced it yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well they're in their twenties now, isn't it a bit embarrassing to not know much about romantic stuff? But now he knows it's way more embarrassing when he's caught red handed with lying, especially by Kita. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What else did ya find useful in that app?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well… there will be too many if I say it one by one. But many seem to agree that using a significant other's clothes is the most effective way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke hums. "Rin's clothes are too big for me. It'll fall off from my shoulder and it feels too windy. I don't like it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But that's the important part! Oversized clothes are cute, Kita-san! If ya wear Suna's clothes, he definitely will fall into your charm!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think Rin is the type who'll fall that easily," he shakes his head, "But then, it's hard to guess what's in his head, even for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu nods. "Now that I think about it, Suna and Kita-san have that same kind of thing, huh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya both are like closed books, wrapped, sealed, refuse anyone who wants to read more than the synopsis."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did Suna really won yer heart, Kita-san?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... I wouldn't live with him if he didn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's true…," Osamu chuckled, "Typical Kita-san."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu actually wants to ask, how much did Rintarou pay for Shinsuke? Will a lifetime supply of onigiri suffice? Nah, it's definitely more than food, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's because they understand each other in silence, from secret glances and unsaid words. And now's the time to put up their relationship in a test, ask if they really can stay without saying or doing anything. It's not that surprising that Shinsuke decides to move first. The former captain is known as a straightforward person, not only in his words but also in his act as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Suna better prepare himself,' Osamu thought, 'And I should stop being jealous and move on from my old crush.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By the way Osamu," Shinsuke turns around before going out of the shop, once again startling Osamu (Osamu almost thought he read his mind about the remnants of fondness towards Kita), "Does cosplaying counts as well?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke gazes over the new jersey that just came and feels he wants to revise his choice of word since Osamu looks like almost losing his mind from what he said that day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not exactly cosplaying, just wearing your boyfriend's jersey can't be considered as cosplay, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke couldn't believe he's bought by Osamu's tips. Seducing and saying things vaguely are not his thing. It'll save more time to sleep if he can just give condoms and lube then ask for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then, there's nothing wrong with making Suna happy, right? And will another piece of matching jersey do that? Kita finds himself wondering about it after he wears it, gazing on his reflection in the mirror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he hears the sound of an opening door and a soft 'tadaima', he realizes now is the time to find out. And if things go out of the plan? He'll just do it with his way then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke is determined to not let the day end with empty hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou is exhausted and tomorrow is just the beginning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being chosen as one of the representatives of Japan Men's National Volleyball team, he's demanded to work his ass off, more than he usually does. He gets it, everyone wants to win, everyone is excited about it, and he'll be lying if he said he doesn't feel the same. But it's Suna Rintarou. His resting bitch face already said everything. Still, it's no reason for Atsumu and even the strict athletic trainer—Iwaizumi Hajime—to let him slack off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Training is hard, way too hard that even sleep, Komori's new gossips, or even Shinsuke's presence doesn't elevate his mood. Sleep feels like a 15 minutes break and any of his daily activities needs to be done in a rush. Playing games and social media are cut off, let alone touching his phone on breaks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Has he said that tomorrow will be harder? He'll need to take a long trip to Tokyo, then stay in the designated dorms and train again. He'll need to be away from Shinsuke for a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's why Rintarou dive deep into his head, trying to make up some questions that are important enough to ask before he announces his schedule so things won't get awkward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he'll start with, 'How's your day?' then 'How's work?'. Definitely not the best but maybe he can work on it from there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Rintarou is comfortable with the silence between him and Shinsuke, he feels like it's not good to have zero communication. Though now is probably way too late, he still wants to do it, no matter how crappy it'll be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He recites it over and over again, even after opening the door and mutters a small 'tadaima', even when he's untying his shoes while sitting on the doorway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden weight that falls on his back wakes him up from his rehearsal. A waft of sweet scent he grows accustomed to after four months invaded his nostrils. It's Shin, he thought, and his heart leaps in joy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey… what's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're in their twenties, lovers for two years, nearly three, and he still says 'what's up'? Rintarou sometimes wants to slap himself for his lacking communication skill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A lot," the soft voice answered right beside his ear, it sounds a bit breathy, as if the owner intentionally blows a bit of air to make him shudder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Rintarou said in a low tone, matching the other's voice, "Wanna talk about it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we talk about it in bed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that's… that's really unexpected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...After I take a shower?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Make it quick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke's voice was stern and demanding, leaving him in shock even after his lover left him to prepare himself first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seems like they're not going to only talk tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p> When Shinsuke hears the water run, he grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand, heart beating loud in anticipation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe not many people would guess this and only Rintarou knows the truth, but Shinsuke is loud, sensitive to touches. And when he's horny like this? Even thinking about the pleasure he'll get very soon makes his breath ragged, blood rushing to his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The liquid feels cold on his hand, sliding smoothly to his finger tips, and it's enough to make his whole body shudders. Just how long has he been enduring this? Maybe far too long, or he's just impatient. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke feels a revelation float in his mind when one finger slips in and he lets out a satisfied moan, pumps in and out with a little hurried pace. </p>
<p>He may have started to- No, maybe since a long time ago, when Shinsuke had jot down Rintarou's name in his interest list; from that point, he's been greedy for the slanted eyed man. At first it only starts with glances and random chit-chats, clearly not his style but he couldn't help but want to approach Rintarou slowly. His (former) kouhai may look laid back, but the sharpness of those pair of baby green eyes never fade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke yearns for it, and wonders if Rintarou can see him lovingly rather than cautious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah! Nnnhhh…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another finger slips in and his breath feels hot along with his body. Is it because he tries to suppress his voice with this position—head buried in pillows and ass up in the air? Maybe, or maybe his patience is going thin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What else did he love from Rintarou? The way he talks without the same accent as his? The way he towers Shinsuke and dominates him with ease? The intense gaze of a predator in his eyes whenever he sees something he wants? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, fuck, Shinsuke thought. He won't last long if he keeps doing this. And it's all Rintarou's fault, for being everything his body wants, yearns, and long for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke lays back when he hears the water stop, just in time before he cums. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How will Rintarou react when he sees him? All pretty in his jersey that's moderate enough to cover Shinsuke's lower part. Will Rintarou pin him down? Will Rintarou stroke his skin with that cold slender fingers of his? Will Rintarou ask him to be a good boy and fuck him senseless? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh the possibilities that may happen makes Shinsuke burn. But tonight, he's going to take the lead. So when the door opens, Shinsuke sits up, eyes looking at his boyfriend daringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke's vocal cords vibrate, his voice is stern and clear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lay down, Rin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An order. The former captain of Inarizaki volleyball team never loses his aura, heavy and demanding, leaving the other in awe for a second then proceeds to step closer to the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke doesn't waste any of his time, swiftly making his move after Rintarou lay down. He purposely sits right on his crotch in order to seduce his lover more, but it seems like his plan is backfired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can feel Rintarou's semi-hard cock on his bums, separated by the thin jersey. And rather than riling the other, he just makes himself want to skip to the main course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But self control is one of Shinsuke's best traits. Taking care of a team of rowdy boys definitely sharpens this side of his. So he takes his time kissing Rintarou's sharp jaw, completely missing the bitten lips and ignoring the focused gaze upon him. Rintarou is probably still in shock, still deep in his mountain of questions, and Shinsuke won't wait. He'll take Rintarou out of there in a jiff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke goes lower, placing butterfly kisses that sends electricity to Rintarou's skin, making him jolt and shudder. He makes kiss marks on the athlete's chest, knowing better that there's a pride that needs to be protected. But honestly, Shinsuke wants to see it; Rintarou being all red with purple marks and bites on his neck. Won't it be something fun to see? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before Shinsuke can do anything further, a hand catches his chin, forcing him to look up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shin…", Rintarou's gaze turns soft. It does number to him, but he won't lose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke takes his wrist in order to free himself. The raven thought he'd continue his business and leave his hand, but much to Rintarou's surprise, Shinsuke took his fingers to his mouth. Sliding his tongue to each finger before sucking the forefinger, maintaining the silent gaze that screams in desire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger teases Shinsuke's pair of lips with his middle finger, asking for permission to get in as well. So Shinsuke opens his mouth, letting Rintarou play with his tongue, opening his mouth wide, and teasing the back of his throat. Shinsuke couldn't help but choke whenever the fingers moved deeper. But he still eagerly sucked it off, letting Rintarou do what he wanted with his pretty little mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the only time ya get to touch me," Shinsuke said after pulling Rintarou's wrist again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya heard me," he ruthlessly said, "Don't touch me or I'll tie your hands."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou grumbles in protest, and it edges Shinsuke to smile. After all, making Rintarou suffer a bit is also in his plan. Take it as a little punishment for letting Shinsuke take the first act.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the hard cock in front of him, Shinsuke takes his time with gently kissing the head, sometimes teasing with his tongue as well. Rintarou who's clearly getting impatient and as hot as him, bucks his hip forward, silently saying to stop tiptoeing and start the show. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should be grateful that Shinsuke wants this as much as he does. Granting his boyfriend's wish, the older male takes the head and sucks, long enough to make Rintarou groan. He steadily moves lower and lower, taking the rod until it reaches the back of his throat. His tongue teases the underside, the most sensitive part that sends Rintarou haywire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Consistent. It's another thing Shinsuke's good at, and he do it diligently, sucking his boyfriend off is also a thing that needs consistency, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slow and steady. Shinsuke can hear the sound of him swallowing, sometimes choking with Rintarou can't keep his hip down, already saying praises of how good Shinsuke is and unadulterated moans from the building up feeling inside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shin- Fuck- You're so good at this, honey…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aaahh… Shin- ngghh.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shin, Shin I'm close- Ah! Nnhh… You can stop now Shin…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the bicoloured haired man doesn't listen, and changes his tactic to focusing on the head only, giving a long suck that only adds pleasure for Rintarou, resulting him cumming in Shinsuke's mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The milky liquid dribbles from the sides of his lips, dripping from his chin. It's salty and unpleasant, but Shinsuke finds himself licking the remnants until it's clean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes his rightful place again, but this time he aligns his hole with Rintarou's cock. Shinsuke spreads himself with his hands and lowers himself down, shuddering when the red head is in. The sensitive nerves inside makes him moan, teasing him endlessly, giving the right kind of pleasure that makes his own cock leaks with precum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke is close when it's only half way in. He tries to catch his breath, suppressing the bubbling feeling that threatens to burst. But Rintarou who watched silently before, starts to act. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He presses Shinsuke down, taking his cock with one push. Shinsuke who's not ready at all should feel a little sting on the rim of his hole, but he can't feel anything else than satisfaction when he finally cums. His moans come out stuttering and long, the wet patch on his jersey grows larger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou looks amused, lifting the hem of the jersey to see cum splatters on Shinsuke's stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bite this for me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older male who's still high, mindlessly does what his lover told him, holding the red cloth with his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did so good, Shin. I can't help but want to praise you again and again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at this," Rintarou strokes Shinsuke's abdomen, staining his hand with cum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long have you been waiting for this, hm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man moans when Rintarou licks his hand, leaving it spotless without breaking their eye contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess I've been mean to you. Neglecting you when your body longs to be filled."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slap and a surprised moan bounce to the walls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I right? You've been suffering, right dear?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke nods eagerly. He just wants to be fucked senseless now. All of his self control and patience has vaporised. He'll finally get what he wants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me about your plan, Shin. Right from the start," Rintarou said as he pulled the jersey from Shinsuke's mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... I was just- wha-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou starts to move his hips, his hand resting on Shinsuke's thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ja- ah- nnah Rin!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just got the nnh- idea from ahn- Osa- Ah!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Skip that name," he said, "I don't want to hear you say someone else's name other than mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke nods again, still moaning as Rintarou never stops pistoning his hips, directly hitting his prostate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He sa- ahk- guh… He said that it'll hah… be a good idea to… Rin ah- I'm close- Rin, Rin!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou slows his pace. "Don't worry, I got you, baby. Now continue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It'll be a good idea to nnhh… wear yer clothes…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hums in delight. "Well he's not wrong about that. And then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-And then nnah- ah… Rin…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More… move faster, please Rin…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou kisses Shinsuke's forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only because you ask so sweetly. But continue, 'kay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then I asked- Ah! If he- if he can- Ahn! Ah! Ca- ah- can help me with it…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So that's how you get a copy of my jersey?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes- ah Rin- Rin I'm close- aaahn-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Rintarou nervously chuckled, "Don’t… hah… squeeze me too much, Shin. You don't want this to ngh… end so soon, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I-" Shinsuke's sentence is cutted with moans, "I wah- want- I wanna… cum!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It hurts Rin… I wanna cum, please…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit," he cursed himself for being egoistic again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shouldn't have torture his boyfriend longer, but fuck Rintarou enjoys it a lot. He loves seeing Shinsuke stutter on his words, shuddering, helplessly, desperately trying to hold onto his last thread of sanity. Rintarou may have taken his revenge too seriously on Shinsuke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Shin. It's okay, you can cum. I'll help you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand slips through the jersey and starts to stroke Shinsuke's twitching cock, already wet in precum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahn! Ah wait- Rin! Rin… Rin I- nnahh ah ahn- Rin!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke cums as hard as the first. Body shuddering in Rintarou's arms as his mind flooded with pleasure, eyes rolling back and mouth gaping. Rintarou helps him through his high, still shallowly stroking his cock until the last drop of sperm while Shinsuke catches his breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou's eyes widen when he hears Shinsuke's hoarse voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shin, you're already tired. You should rest-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you haven't cum yet!", he points out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's true that Rintarou hasn't caught his second release, but now he's more worried with his former senpai's condition, still jolting and shuddering under his touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want… ngghh…" Shinsuke starts to move again, slowly moving up and down, "I want your cum.. Inside me…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's the last straw for Rintarou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With hasten movement, he pins Shinsuke down, holding both of his wrists above his head with one hand. As his hip moves with a fast pace, his free hand teases the pink nipples, pulling and twisting until Shinsuke draws a long moan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nnah! No! Rin- ahn! Stop!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How can I ah- stop when you're being cute?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shinsuke… I swear you'll be the death of me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Rintarou can't simply say no to his lover, especially when Shinsuke is writhing in pleasure, drawing beautiful moans that he loves to hear anytime. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's simply returning the favor and making up for his mistakes as a bad boyfriend. Even if it requires a few more rounds, he'll gladly do it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't wanna go…", Rintarou's whine sounds muffled, "I'll be stuck there without you by my side. How can I survive?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke sighs, lying on his back as he ignores a mop of black hair beside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya need to. Yer a part of the team, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But won't you be lonely?" he tried to reason, "Heck, I'll definitely remember you when I wear my jersey…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of arms takes Shinsuke closer for warmth, lips teasing the shell of Shinsuke's ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should wear my clothes more often, Shin. It looks good on you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Maybe some other time. It feels too breezy when I wear yer clothes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should have told me!" Rintarou faked a gasp, "That way I can warm you up. Isn't that a great deal?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke only shudders in response, releasing a soft gasp as Rintarou's slender fingers begin to tease again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I request anything when I get back?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll see," Shinsuke said, feeling not brave enough to say yes with how mischief flashed in Rintarou's eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, we'll see then," he agreed, "But be prepared because I'll lead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's no way he'll ignore Shinsuke's needs now. After all, he's addicted, and who knows what kind of surprises Shinsuke will bring in the future? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou can't wait to find out, he can't wait to read another side of his lover that has yet to be found. And that's reserved for him only.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm opening fic commission! Here's for more <a href="https://twitter.com/AiFrost9?s=09">information!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>